Drug Wars
Drug Wars is the twentieth episode of the third season. Tagline The crew of the has spent several weeks repairing the damage sustained in battle. But after the repairs are completed, the conversations between the crewmen revolve around drugs. Summary Act One Just after the completion of the repairs, the chief engineer could see his wife once more. He really wondered what was in Brianna's head because she seemed to be extremely calculating to his eyes, yet capable of having feelings. For the sake of her marriage, she learned how to repair something other than a hull breach. However, Otto Mann wanted to sing his song about drugs with Rihanna singing it. The bridge officers realized that the Triple-E Senates have been awarded a contract by the Interstellar Concordium for their anti-drug advertisement campaign and they have received a clue from Klingon pirates. Act Two The coded clue was encased in a story pertaining to the first anorexic fashion model in history. Pazzo and S'arah have interpreted the clue as having a drug manufacturing facility near a disintoxication facility. Putal asked the computer to compute the closest possible locations, which are the Mehm, 29 Damascus and 83 Epsilon Crux systems. Because of ISC considerations they set course for the 29 Damascus system, with a plan hatched to spy on the pirates, using two of the ship's three EMHs. After hailing the facility, the Romulans scan it and find both drugs and the equipment to refine them. Act Three Upon discovering the horrible truth, they contact a Hydran prince and they report that the facility in the 29 Damascus system has 36 disruptors and five torpedo tubes. The crew realizes that the Hydrans would rather capture the place than destroy it. As such, he has the Dark Duke, Lodion, fight the pirates as well and, to this end, he deploys the Knights of the Phaser. But before the battle begins, after forming the line, the Hydrans warn the tenants of the starbase, to no avail. Afterwards, when they get within torpedo range of the starbase, they reinforce the forward shields in order to wait for the torpedoes to load. Act Four After said torpedoes are loaded onboard the ships of the Hydran Keepership as well as the Romulan dreadnought, they charged at full speed towards the starbase. To aid the Hydrans in battle, the Romulans have fired their siege disruptor, cracking the starbase's shields. After that incident, the Klingons warped in reinforcements, but the HMS Kurast beamed in redshirts before it was destroyed. When the boarding began, the Romulans launched their fighters and they engaged a ship that just warped in. After its quick destruction, most other ships focus their fire on the battlecruiser. Act Five Once again, the Romulan pilots fought the Bird-of-Preys by going under their underside. Later, heavily outnumbered, the battlecruiser is destroyed by Hydran fire. Also, the Hydrans made a casualties report and reported a few ships lost and they evacuated all the occupants of the starbase. After the battle, there was an Hydran knight that requested that they bring in some of their own marines and his overlord set forth conditions under which they can do so. On the bridge, the Romulans debate their use and they found some space for them on Deck 13. And, of course, has been grateful to the Hydrans once they came. Background The Klingon SDS is described as being a sister station of the Ty'Gokor orbital facility as it appeared in . External link *Drug Wars on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes